Lonely Creatures
by Mantinas
Summary: A story of a man obsessed with another. A man who kidnaps his obsession to fill a void they both share. First person(Kevin's) POV. Bevin. AU. For better or worse, I'm dedicating this to my booji-boo.
1. Prolog

Mantinas—Uh…Hi, guys…I am sorry for the long hiatus. I know I have a lot to finish, and I intend to, but this is needed. Think of it as therapy. Hate me, kill me, love me. Just know that I'm not dead yet.

Warning: This will be dark and some things may be disturbing to some viewers. Granted, I can't get too carried away on this site, but I can still write a 'disturbing'/'demented' story.

Disclaimer—I own nothing!

(X)(X)(X)

Prolog

Sitting here at my desk does little to clear my mind of you. Your pictures, lovingly littered about it, make it so no matter where I glance, you are there. You are always on my mind, you dirty little minx. I want to touch you so badly, my finger running over your chin just isn't enough.

No. To actually touch you, to feel your skin on mine. I'm actually getting hard with the thought of sucking your dick. Feel honored, I normally find that repugnant, meant only for cocksuckers, of which I am not. Your still mine to dominate, though, but I know you'll love it.

When did I first fall for you? It was a Tuesday in July, the sixteenth if I remember right. You just fit perfectly…Yes, there were others. Others with your green eyes, your skin, your hair and build…Sorry, the things on the wall took me from you, but only for a second. None of them can hold a candle to you, so don't worry. You are special.

Perfect.

I have followed you since then. Taken your pictures and you posed so well. So natural, it was as if you didn't notice the camera. It only accentuates how beautiful you are. Do you even know? Sometimes you don't seem to know it and it makes me sad.

But we don't have to be sad anymore. No, for—as absurd as it may sound—I have built up my courage. I will talk to you, take you away from your hurt. You will see that you are loved. For I love you.

I love you, Benji.


	2. Chapter 1: World of Our Own

Mantinas-Yeah, just to let you know...It won't get any better from here.

(X)(X)(X)

I sit here, close, but not close enough, to Ben's 'bed'. A bed I set up in my basement to mimic his slightly. In fact, every detail is there, only choice differences that will aid me in this prank, in this case it would be that the lamp he has by his bed is gone. Instead, it is against the opposite wall from his bed. The only other difference being the two-seat table for us to eat.

Once again the purchase of night goggles pays off, for Ben loves it completely dark, I could not see him so clearly otherwise. And I want to see him. I wet my lips. Just one minute left.

I can't wait. Just watching him sleep, closer than ever, and with no window separating us, I can never get enough. A part of me wishes that he slept longer, but yet I cannot wait to…

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ben's body jerks slightly at the noise. I suppress a snicker as he lazily brings a slender arm towards the noise, most likely still asleep. He has not realized that he is being pranked. Ah, sleeping beauty has launched himself into a sitting position in hopes of, yep, his arm is trying to find the lamp that should be there but isn't. He's freaking out and the only thought I have is that green really is his color. I see his abdomen as it flexes naturally, I wet my lips as I see the ripples his bare stomach makes. Teens and their love of boxers for sleep wear…Got to love it.

"Relax, Ben." I gently order him. No need to scare him. Yet.

He stiffens, but alas, he stutters out the cliché question of 'who's there?'. Seriously, stuttering is unbecoming for a boy of seventeen. But I forgive him that, for I am generous. Well, for Ben I can be. I pick up the flashlight I placed by my leg and turn it out. The light is aimed at his face, making it hard to see with the lenses. He puts his hands in front of his face, I lower the beam more for my viewing pleasure than his comfort, I confess. I feel shame for a split second.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" He asks.

I close my eyes and place the flashlight abdomen level under my chin and smile. I can't see his reaction, I can't even hear if he gasped. I remove the offending light, turning it off completely as I rise and walk towards the opposite wall from Ben and took the goggles off to turn on the lamp on a dresser against the wall. I walk towards the middle of the room. A win-win situation. I'm far away from him and his frazzled nerves, yet I am close to him.

Dim light, I'll admit, but it kind of works for the mood…

He looks at me as if he recognizes me. A part of me hopes he does. Hopes he saw me as I took pictures of him. Watched him. And yet there is another part that is freezing up. Hopes he does not recognize me. The look disappears and I unleash a breath I did not know I was holding. Disappointment and relief cascading from my lips.

"My name is Kevin. And I know more than just your name, Ben." My voice comes out husky, not what I really want, but I cannot help it. He is special.

"Where am I?"

At least his stutter is gone. I smile.

"Why, our own little world, Ben."

"H-how…"

"Details, details…" he looks as if he wants to interject. "But if you must know; I highly appreciate the fact that one; you are a heavy sleeper, and two; you leave your window unlocked. A cocktail to help you sleep and away we went."

"But why?"

I get closer, I'm standing right in front of him. My right hand goes to cup his cheek, he's frozen, eyes wide, as my palm slides down his cheek, my thumb breaking away to trace his soft lips. It is a miracle I don't do anymore. It would be too forward to kiss him without a proper date.

Ben is not like the rest of them…Dirty, vulgar males who lose their virginity in bathroom stalls just because there's a hole in the wall and some sicko is willing…

I must have twitched, Ben looks worried. I remove my hand from his fair cheek. I turn away from him and begin walking away.

"Don't worry, Benji…I won't hurt you." I turn to look at him, right in his beautiful jade eyes. "Only a monster could _ever _harm you, and I can assure you that I am no monster."

I continue walking until I reach the door. I open it, step through, and then turn to face him. He is rooted to his spot on the bed. I point to a door to my right, his left.

"Bathroom's there, the closet is next to it. Your clothes are within. I'm going to make breakfast; I will be back soon."

I lock the door behind me. He cannot escape from me. No other door in or out, no windows. Nothing.

"I love you, Ben." I whisper to the door and kiss it, I entertain the thought in doing so it would seep through the door and fill the room with my love or that it would make the door or walls talk, to let him know. But only for a second.

It is not fear that makes me unable to say it. It is because it is too soon. In time he will be ready to hear it. I know, I know, what happened in there was too forward—too impulsive. But I can't help it! I wanted to comfort him.

Breakfast was easy, but then; already knowing what he likes makes cooking so much easier, you know. I placed our plates, glasses, silverware on a tray and carried it to Ben. Ben. Millions of times I've said it and it's still music to my ears. I manage to unlock the door and turn the knob and open the door. To my delight, Ben is still clad in only his boxers, though the full feeling of elation dims when I see the look on his face. Reminiscent to a caged animal, I saw fear and hopes of escape. The door knob on his side was really warm, an obvious tell-tale sign of what I already expected. I tried covering my disappointment, though how good I was doing wouldn't matter in this situation. I know this, yet…

I walked towards the table and placed our breakfast down.

"Come," I said soothingly. "sit."

Poor thing, unaccustomed to such kindness. Just standing there like a deer in headlights.

"I won't bite."

I don't ramble. I just eat. After a while I comment on how the food is getting cold. That seemed to do the trick. Timidly he sits down and eats. I know, I know, he's in such good shape—nice and lean with some muscle showing—but I beat him in the muscle department.

I can barely hide the smile.


	3. Chapter 2: Breaking

Mantinas: No real warnings...I'll say this in the other one, but there was supposed to be a dream sequence using Understanding by Evanescence but it didn't seem to fit, so it will be apart of its own story. Which will explain why they will both be in the same POV.

Also, I'm on vacation in LA. So I wouldn't expect too much right now.

Ben spoke, though nothing that I did not expect. Mostly begging me to let him go, what am I going to do to him. Poor dear, he is so nervous. But I cannot blame him, he is like a child away from home for the first time. Ironically, it could very well be. His younger years are vague to me.

But I did tell him a little about myself. My occupation as a mechanic, my age; twenty-four, but there was one thing I did not tell him…

"I love him," I speak aloud, looking at the things on the wall. Things I keep up so I can look at. A tinted window and no guests over ensuring their presence in this office-like space with my desk.

They are things, misinterpretation of a misguided mind. I caress the frame of one. Such pretty eyes…

"No!" I roar and slap it off of the wall. Panting, I stare at what I have done and am filled with regret. Shards of glass and splintered wood scatter the ground. Ruined. I look at the other trinkets…To better express how I feel, I shall use this quote: "Who cares for you? You're nothing but a pack of cards."

Down they crashed. They are not needed and not wanted; I was free of them for I have perfection! I have Ben!

Lunch time passed and I was a little upset that he finally put some clothes on and placed the lamp on his bedside table, understandable though it is, I liked it better where it was. He did ask to be left alone, not respectfully, but I will forgive him, again, this once. He did eat, but during dinner he threw the plate I made for him against the wall and demanded to be let out.

My response?

"Perhaps if you were to _behave _we could go out, Benji…" I hate threatening him, but he just destroyed one of my plates and the delicious dinner I prepared. I know it was not chili fries, but still.

I am unsure how to describe how he reacted, but I was firm. I slapped some sense into him. He fell to the floor, I gave him a warning look and then picked up our dinner and placed it on the tray. I took that just outside the door, closed and locked it, then picked up the pieces and food so that he would not harm either of us, then left him there for the night.

I sweep the mess off the floor and into one trash bag, the glass and wooden frames in another bag to go out right now.

(X)(X)(X)

I get up, shower, and make breakfast for Benji. I think he is taking my promise to heart…Or the other option, which I do not like to think about: He really is scared of me.

"Lighten up, Ben." I say. "This is a happy place."

He does not look at me nor does he say anything. I pick up our dishes and lock the door. I make a sandwich and a glass of water and bring it down to Ben. I tell him that I am going to work and I won't be home until later. This time I tell him.

"I love you."

I expect an answer but receive none.

Perhaps I said it too soon?

I close and lock the door, hop in my car, and go. Then I spot it. On a lamp post a half mile away from my work. A Missing Person's poster. But not just any Missing Person's poster; Ben's!

Well, this was unexpected. I think as I freeze in shock. Ben and I are two peas in a pod. And yet here's a difference. No one ever did this for me. And before you think that I am jealous; I am not. But as I said; this is definitely unexpected…

I have followed him for almost a year and no one really seemed to like him! Yes, there was his grandpa, but he was hardly ever around—always out of town on vacation. His only friend is his cousin and she always looks as if she would rather be anywhere else than with him! Her parents are oblivious to everything. Not to mention his constantly absent parents with an aloof attitude towards parenting.

And yet here it is…Picture and everything. Even a reward. It sickens me...You have no idea how much this sickens me. If they are this desperate in wanting to bring him back then why did you take him for granted?

Images, quick and fleeting, pops into my head. I silently enter their houses, Ben's parents with slit throats and stab wounds, his cousin gutted, her vagina turned into strips and her precious brain into chow mein. Her parents dead. His grandfather—his head as a hood ornament for his rusted RV.

I shake them out. Maybe later. But right now…Right now I must work. Those cars won't fix themselves…

(X)(X)(X)

I shower upon my return and fix Ben dinner. The horrid thought of the posters out there for Ben had ruined my day, but I placed a smile on my face because I was going to see the real thing.

Ben can always cheer me up.

But not this time.

Ben had managed to barricade himself inside his bathroom and despite my soothing words—I did not raise my voice in anger, but in sorrow!—he would not budge.

"Please, if you don't let me go, at least leave me alone." He whined.

I sighed. I left his dinner on the table, took mine, and went back upstairs. To eat.

_Alone_.

Pardon me…

NO, I AM NOT CRYING!


	4. Chapter 3: Don't have to be lonely

Warning: Some violence. Hinted something at the end...

(X)(X)(X)

Two days. Two. Whole. Days!

No, no…Calm down. _Reeelax…_ARGH! No…I cannot take it anymore! Ben has hidden behind the bathroom door, locking it to keep me out. I know I kept that so that he can have some privacy. A locked door is a good thing for some people. But this…_This _is abusing a privilege!

There is only one solution.

I stomp down the stairs and turn the nub on the door knob, unlocking it. He is in the bathroom. A part of me revels in the fact, yet another hates it. Despite my anger, I do not want to hurt him if I can help it. I march towards the door.

"Come out, Ben." I try, and I'm sure fail, at sounding anything but angry. I try the knob in hope that he did not lock it since I have not checked the door the previous days.

No such luck.

"This game is over, Ben." I say. "You cannot keep teasing me like this!"

Silence.

I lift my foot and slam the sole of my foot against it. It barely gives. I do it again and then again. Fourth time's the charm. The door comes off its hinges and falls to the floor. I step on it, ignoring the throbbing pain in my foot, and spy my prize in the shower. Is he cowering or cold? I walk towards him and attempt to pick him up as if he were my bride(instead of bride-to-be). He tries to avoid me and struggles out of my grasp, but my hands are like steel and do not budge.

He stops, my loving embrace has calmed him down. I smile at the thought as I pick him up and lay him on his neatly made bed. I tell him to stay put. I walk over to his closet doors and break them down, too. I do not want him to even try to think about hiding and barricading them closed.

I turn around…And see that Ben was almost to the door that I stupidly forgot to unlock!

Why? The thought runs through my mind for a second too long which allows Ben to bolt out the door and up the stairs. I'm on him his tail in a second. He may be fast, but I am faster. I tackle him right as he reaches the top of the stairs in the living room.

I have him pinned on his back and I am glaring damnation at him. He looks at me in fear…No, not fear, it can't be fear. Remorse! He sees the error of his ways and will never do it again! That's what it is! It has to be…

I carry him back down the steps and lay him on his bed. I stare at him as he tries to not see the intensity of my eyes. Anger and pure devotion to him fill my eyes and I understand that he is not accustomed to it, but he will learn. And soon. God, I love him! I want to touch, to show him how much I love him and how much he deserves to be loved! But I must not do it now. He will need more time and I will give it to him.

"Ben," my voice is raspy and pleading but I cannot help it, nor do I mind. He needs to hear my _sincerest _words. "please, give me a chance. I love you more than anything."

I let my words sink in before I turn and leave him. Only I turn around faster than he can blink and catch his left hand. A hand he raised in hopes of hitting me with…

I feel the blood falling from my face and body and pooling in my feet. My eyes widen into saucers and I see he does the same. I snap. My face contorts into a snarl as something bestial erupts from my throat in frustration. I use my grip on his hand to toss him to the floor. I do not comprehend. I am running on animal instinct, yet reign it in slightly(thankfully) to just hunch in front of the door and pant heavily, the snarl and deadly gaze never leaving Ben's form.

"Ben," I hiss. "I don't know why you are acting like this, but it has to stop. I was not going to, but you leave me no choice. If you want to act like a brat, I will treat you like one; and so I _will _punish you."

I cannot deny it. He is scared.

"But not right now. Just think about what you have done and never do it again."

I turn and march through the door and lock it.

(X)(X)(X)

Ben's look of terror haunts me. It makes me want to go back right now and apologize. But I have to remain strong. What Ben did was wrong, even if he cannot see why. He will, though. He will.

I sit down and look at my foot and see some splinters. Easily taken care of. I can deal.

And it is not just Ben, either. His family was on the news yesterday pleading to the kidnappers to release Ben unharmed only for the reporter to say that everyone is on high alert. I almost broke a part of an engine because of my rage.

Fucking hypocrites!

More fliers and now the cops!—And, of course, I tackled Ben when a window was not too far from where we were…

My only saving grace is that there is no siren call. No knock on my door nor it being broken down.

I am safe.

I am safe here with Ben.

Ben. Ben, Ben, Ben. Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben. Ben.

I can attest that if he was not as lonely as I, we would still be here. He is perfect in the normal way, but it was upon my second glance that I saw the inner torment. Subconsciously he knows that he is unwanted by the world at large. Only _I _want and love him.

We are both lonely creatures. But we do not have to be lonely anymore. No, not when we have each other.

I sit down with a sigh. Images of flesh against flesh. Of names being uttered as if they were the holiest things alive. Rough. Wild. Ben's moans echoing through my mind and down my spine to rest snuggly in my groin. My hand reaches for my crotch and gently squeezes the forming erection…

And then I snap out of it, berate myself, and think of something else.

I am not at work, so…What is more important than Ben?

(X)(X)(X)

Thirty minutes and I am back down the stairs and in Ben's room. I find him curled up on the bed underneath his blankets. I sit down on the bed and notice the blankets curl more into the human-sized lump and when I place my hand on it, I feel him tense up.

"Ben, come on, you are only prolonging the inevitable."

"No! No, please! Don't rape me!" Came his muffled cry.

And like that one of my heartstrings snap. I am fighting back tears. The hand that was placed on him is rubbing soothing circles before I stand. Why doesn't he trust me? All this time and he thinks…

"I'm sorry, Ben." I say, my sorrow evident in my voice. "I would never, _never _do that to you. I just got so angry." I glance at his clock. "It's almost time for dinner. I'll bring it down and you can eat alone again. I'm sorry, Ben."

I turn to leave when he peeks from beneath the covers.

"Can I please just go home?"

I sniffle and wipe an eye and turn to face him.

"No, Ben. I can't. They…"

"I won't tell, I promise. I'll…I'll think of something, just please let me go."

"No." I snap. "No, Ben. They don't treat you right. They don't love you, they take _advantage _of you. They don't deserve you."

"They do love me! Please, just…"

"Your parents could care less whether you are home or not. Your cousin loathes spending time with you and her parents are oblivious to anything that isn't their daughter." My condescending tone goes to a softer, gentler tone. "You were lonely, Ben; don't deny it. I was lonely, too. But we don't have to be, Ben. We have each other now."

"I'm lonely here, Kevin. I wasn't lonely before, but I am now."

"Well, I don't have to leave you, I can stay and we can talk some more."

"No," He shook his head. "No. If your true objective is to save you and I from loneliness, you are failing."

….

Oh god, what have I done?


	5. Chapter 4: Loving Him So Much, It Hurts

Warning: Mentions of rape. **I DO NOT CONDONE RAPE OF ANY KIND. BUT WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS THROUGH THE TWISTED MIND OF AN INDIVIDUAL, NOT EVERYONE THINKS THE SAME. ERGO, DO NOT THINK ALL RAPISTS THINK THIS WAY. **I'm sure I don't actually have to say that, but I don't want to be accused of being sympathetic to rapists. **SUICIDE, ALSO BAD. DON'T DO IT.** Also…Some swearing.

I do not own 'Ben' by Michael Jackson.

(X)(X)(X)(X)

Yes, I am sitting against the far wall rocking with wide eyes staring at the stairs to Ben's room. Our world…Shattered. Destroyed. God, how could I have let this happen? But…But maybe he will see it as an attempt to prove him wrong!...Yeah, surely Ben could see that.

But…But the worst part is that I'm not sad it happened, just that it happened this way. The feel of his sphincter fighting my advances while he tried to fight me off of him, too. But it just made sense…It made people happy, why not now?

The sight of his exposed ass sending shivers straight to my pelvis. Naked and glorious, a dish served to a god on golden platters laid before me and I did partake…Such power, such glory, I could…..

_Ben, the two of us need look no more_

_We both found what we were looking for_

But did I really sing or was it all in my head? I cannot help thinking that it was fitting either way. His moans sinfully sweet yet heart and soul wrenching at the same time. My dearest…I'm….

My mind goes to the bag…I did not burn it yet. Hehe…Pictures. Pictures of guys in various ages from twenty-three to eighteen.

I…I dated them, honestly dated them. Them, all with the same green eyes and brown hair with lightly tanned skin. Just like _him_. The boy from the arcade…

I was eleven and on my own. Mother never wanted anything to do with me and father died before I was born…No, I will not go down that road…The boy. He was a year younger than me and far weaker, too, yet he stood up and scared away those gangbangers.

That was the nicest thing _anyone _had done for me back then.

_With a friend to call my own_

_I'll never be alone_

_And you, my friend, will see_

_You've got a friend in me_

I am still thinking of the song, huh…Figures…I never knew his name, his mother shouted something but I was too shocked to really listen. But what I do remember was the bright smile he flashed me before he ran to his mom.

I never saw him again…Well, as far as I know, anyway. No, I cannot think that way, I almost doubt someone could forget saving an older boy from older boys when they were young. Not a single one in that bag remembered…

I visualized killing them…I never would, though. I loved them, but I broke their hearts just like they broke mine. Why…Why could I not find him again?

It frustrates me, you know? Not being able to find him! And then this time nothing going as planned! Ben hides from me then hides from the truth! Why?

He is special. He is special because he looks like _he_ might at this age and yet understand how I feel! Yet he would rather perpetuate a lie…

_Ben, you're always running here and there,_

_You feel you're not wanted anywhere_

_If you ever look behind and don't like what you find_

_There's something you should know_

_You've got a place to go…_

Hehe…But does he anymore? No…I am thinking negatively. Surely Ben would see this my way…And yet the cold, sinking feeling does not go away. Okay…I shall talk with Ben.

(X)(X)(X)

NO! OHMYFUCKINGGODINHEAVEN NO! NO! Ben…Ben, he…Fucking bastard…He used his sheet and head board to strangle himself. _Stupid_, check his pulse!...NO! No pulse…No air going in or out.

Maybe…

I untie the sheet from around his neck and lay him flat into position. Two breaths and thirty compressions. Nothing. Do it again! Nothing. AGAIN! Nothing.

I burst into tears and cradle him in my arms and lap as best as I could.

_I used to say "I" and "me"_

God, why?

_Now it's "us" now it's "we"_

You're right. He is alone now. Still alone. I cannot allow that! Ben deserves better!

I gently place Ben on the floor then run into my bedroom and threw my pillow against the closet door and picked up the gun I had hidden there. I smile at it before returning to Ben.

Ben, you angel. They clipped your wings and now you look so broken. Oh why…

I place him back in my right arm and lap, the gun in my left hand. Placing the gun down, I run my left hand through his hair. Silky and smooth…

"Ben, most people would turn you away. I don't listen to a word they say. They don't see you as I do, I wish they would try to. I'm sure they'd think again if they had a friend like Ben."

I place the gun in my mouth and aim up for the brain. Forget the note, my place of employ might worry, but no one else will. And as for Ben; they may have the media fooled, but they do not care. No one cares for Ben.

Except me.

I care.

I love you, Ben.

I pull the trigger...

Ben wakes up in my lap and smiles up at me. His vibrant eyes radiating the joy they have for me. But the contact is short lived. He stands and offers me his hand.

"Ben," I say. "You're not mad at me?"

"Nope," he says with a shake of his head. "All is forgiven." His expression shows his true adoration and love as he says those four words I have been dying to hear: "I love you, Kevin."

I smile, grab onto his hand, and stand up. Our smiles never leave our faces nor our gazes from one another as we step towards our future…Together.(1)

The End

(X)(X)(X)

1) This is just in case anyone was confused. Kevin DID pull the trigger. He and Ben did die. What you have seen is the seven minutes that remain of brain function that occurs before you die(though normally it is of your life, but let's face it, Kevin is too obsessed with Ben for that ^_^). And I give to you options. They go to heaven together or it turns out it's actually a demon and Kevin goes to hell(No relation to My Way Home is Through You!) or right after that it all goes black and Kevin is dead.

* * *

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this story. I'm happy with what I have done here, even if no one else is. But I wanted a dark story, and I am certain/almost certain that I have done it.

Believe me, this has changed so many times, I'm surprised I've stuck it out XD

Kevin was supposed to be this serial killer(Julie was supposed to be mentioned too, and even dealt with by Kevin and used as fire for the media frenzy on Ben, but that, too, was scrapped), the things on the wall all trophies from guys who look like Ben(a reference to the multiple universes), but it was supposed to all start from the arcade(and yes, not Ben nor the aliens) and before I sat down today, I thought of a back-and-forth between Paradox and main time-line Kevin about the significance that day plays in his life throughout the omniverse(but scrapped that once I saw the final part written down. I didn't want ANYTHING to take anything away from it).

I'm sure my friend is upset/mad at me because I said I would use Paramore's song "All I Wanted Was You" for this kinky lemon(i.e. rape with bondage) but I gave it up because I really didn't want to write a lemon(as you can tell from above). And for some reason 'Ben' did enter my mind a couple nights ago and I am so glad it did. Oh, and whether or not he does sing it during the rape is up to you, but he did sing it at the end.


End file.
